Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by December'sRose
Summary: When you stand so close to me, I'm feeling butterflies. Is this the way it's supposed to be when I look into your eyes? Dasey one-shot


Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Rated T

Summary: When you stand so close to me, I'm feeling butterflies. Is this the way it's supposed to be when I look into your eyes? Dasey one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own LwD or "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Rihanna

A/N: Yup, another one-shot based on a Rihanna song (this CD is so good, I can't just NOT resist the plot bunnies). I'm just playing around with more Dasey ideas. Here's another one-shot of mine; I'd love to know what you readers think of it so feel free to leave any constructive crit or thoughts in a review! I'd totally appreciate it.

_Boy you got me catchin feelings, got me thinking that you're the one . . ._

_I didn't understand the reason, that my heart was beating like a drum._

_I didn't understand the meaning then you opened up my eyes_

_to a crazy little thing called love_

"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Rihanna

* * *

The past few months had been unreal for Casey McDonald. Not that she was complaining (which was weird because she normally couldn't stand surprises) it was just that everything happening to her was completely unexpected. Days after prom she was the one who broke up with her long-term boyfriend Max. Soon afterwards, she started her final year of high school, cramming months ahead for the testing that would come at the end of the year. Sheldon had moved away so he and Emily tried long distance dating (so far, everything was going fine, according to Emily). Derek and Sally had broken up after two months into senior year. Casey starred in two more musicals with Noel and had tried dating him. Unfortunately, the couple didn't even last more than a month. Derek remained in a dating slump much to everyone's surprise; Casey just figured he had fallen in love with Sally and was recovering from a broken heart.

For the first time, when it came to Derek and dating because he was always so predictable, Casey was wrong.

The week before Senior prom, Derek had asked her to be his girlfriend. Ever since Sally left him, he and Casey had become closer friends. Derek had confided in Casey, telling her about the details of the break up that no one else knew about while he let Casey explain her reasons on dumping Max. They shared laughs, and , in Casey's case, tears. They shared past memories of eachother back when she had first moved in and they shared secrets.

Derek had told Casey how, when everyone was out, he used to sneak Sally in all the time, how she used to stay over late into the night, sneaking out when the Venturi-McDonald household was snoring.

Casey had told Derek how she felt the Games Closet wasn't just a club house anymore for Edwin and Lizzie to "discuss things", if he knew what she meant. (Derek had and, with a laugh, told her that they would be "coming out of the closet" soon, allowing them to be comfortable enough to tell them about their hidden relationship)

Even though they had shocked everyone (mostly their own family) with their new profound friendship, Casey had not expected her step-brother to yank her behind a darkened stairwell to kiss her. When they broke apart Derek's eyes grew round, thinking he had made the biggest mistake in his life, but then Casey pulled him into another kiss, one that was soft and deep, making him forget about all his worries.

Since then, her life had never been the same.

It took their friends and family a month or so before they finally felt comfortable with the new couple. Derek had assured Casey that he didn't care what people thought about them, that he'd never leave her because of his "reputation". At first, Casey was skeptic, but soon relaxed when she realized Derek had been honest about his promise.

Now, things were beginning to change.

They had both graduated only weeks before. Casey had gotten her acceptance letter to Harvard while Derek was planning on staying in Canada for his college education. He scolded Casey for even thinking about giving up Harvard to stay with him. Derek assured her, taking her hands in his own, that he wouldn't date anyone when in college, that he would wait out the tedious four years so they could be together again in the future.

And it was at that moment, as they shared a kiss, that Casey began to realize it. She was in her room, packing the last of her clothes into her suitcase. In a few hours, she'd be on a plane to the states. She felt a tear fall from her eye.

"You're still going even if you're taking such a slow time packing so you can miss your flight."  
Casey looked up, startled, to find her boyfriend leaning against her doorframe. "It sounds as if you're in a rush for me to leave." She retorted, hastily wiping away more tears. Derek smiled sadly as he made his way to her bed and sat down, pulling his girlfriend into an embrace.

"Of course I don't want you to leave." He told her, running a hand through her hair as she cried more tears into his shirt. "But I'm not going to let you give up Harvard for me. You've worked so hard to get into that school. I'm not going to let you throw it all away."

Derek continued to hold his girlfriend until the last of her tears died away. She pulled away, wiping her eyes dry with the back of her hand. They stared at each other in silence until Derek pulled her into a passionate kiss. Casey responded to the kiss with vigor, kissing him like she never kissed anyone before. As if she never wantted it to end. As if she was afraid it was their last.

Eventually, they broke away both slightly breathless; Derek rested his forehead against her own, his hand still entangled with her hair.

"I love you." He told her sincerly. Casey looked into his eyes to make sure his words were honest. She smiled and nodded, tears spilling out of her eyes once again.

"I love you too."

With that she threw her arms around her boyfriend in the tightest embrace she could muster. Derek returned the hug graciously, declaring himself the happiest man alive while Casey on the other hand realized she was in love.

Casey had fallen in love with Derek Venturi, and nothing, not even the distance between Canada and Harvard would ever change this.

-Fin-

A/N: Who reading this has seen Iron Man? I just got to see it yesterday, and it made me happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot everyone. Thanks for reading, guys! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
